Warrior
by LunaBlackLovesPie
Summary: Luna Sanchez, psychology student at Seattle University has always prided herself on being different. But when a devastating secret is unearthed, will she ask her unlikely roommate Jacob Black to help her? Eventually, there will be romance.
1. Luna

Hey guys, so I know that you're probably annoyed with me by now because of my bipolar feelings towards my writing. But I promise i will actually try to finish this one as hard as I can. I will put my blood and sweat and tears into this shit. So, without further adieu, I give you: Warrior.

-LBLP

* * *

"So, you think you're ready to do it?" She stared up at him, concerned for her friend. She had seen how he gets ahead of himself.

"Definitely. I'm telling you, Luna, this one's different. I can feel it. She's the one." He pleaded.

Luna sighed. She saw no way for this one to be different. They all different, to some extent. But the fact was, deep down, they were all the same. All there for the money; the fame; someone to take care of them because they were too lazy to do something themselves. She crossed her arms, and pursed her lips to look her friend up and down.

"No, don't give me that look." He said, furrowing his brow and lowering his tone at his long time roommate. He quickly unbuttoned his plaid shirt to trade it off for a dark green dress shirt.

"What look?" She said, perplexed. She was never aware of how expressive her face was.

"That skeptical look. Whenever you make that look I feel like everything's going to go wrong." He said coolly while walking into his closet to come out with black dress pants and polished black dress shoes on.

"I'm just saying you should prepare for everything to go wrong." She explained, as she always does before these events. Calmly, she moved into the kitchen and poured herself some water.

"For me? You shouldn't have." He said while picking up the water.

"I didn't," she said while taking the drink from his hands and listening to him grumble under his breath.

"You know, you really should try to be less cynical. It hurts your reputation to be a killjoy." He commented while pouring himself a drink.

"I wouldn't seem like such a pessimist if people were sagacious." She commented back, while handing him the only tie he had that matched his shirt.

"And then there's that problem where you sound pretentious because you use words that I'm pretty sure not even the president uses." He added, while fastening the article.

"Well, look, if we're really going to go on about each others imperfections…" She trailed off, and looked him up and down signifying how she could go on for hours.

"Right, well, unfortunately we don't have the time for that. I have to be at the restaurant twenty minutes ago." He said, checking his watch.

"You mean _in_ twenty minutes." She corrected. He waved his hand dismissively at her.

"You know what I mean." He replied. She shrugged, already used to his strange ways of mixing up his words.

"You know, you should really get a boyfriend…" Jacob said while wandering into the bathroom to put some cologne on and maybe some gel in his hair.

"For what? So that I can have someone to sit here and blatantly lie to my face every five seconds ?" She scoffed at the idea. How sickening those words were—_boyfriend, fiancé, husband._

The simple fact that men existed were enough to set her off sometimes. Since the time she was ten she had set her heart on finding a way to become an asexual organism. It didn't work. She just got a bad stomach ache.

Besides, what was one even to do with something such as this? A _boyfriend, _or a _lover. _

"No, to take you out on dates, dinner maybe, a walk on the beach. Hold hands—"

"Spreading germs and diseases," She chimed into his regular speech as she usually did.

"Someone to tell you they _love _you." He said while strolling into the living room where she sat reading. She cringed at the word.

"I would _rather listen to my dog bark at a crow_ than hear a man swear that he loves me." Luna proclaimed, quoting Shakespeare.

Which sadly was true. Luna had no tolerance for anything heartfelt and mushy. There were only two things in her world: knowledge, and that which has yet to make itself known. Nothing to feed the so called feminine charm that had probably died inside of her.

She had better things to do than bat her eyes and hope a man will come by and 'complete' her. Whatever that means.

Luna turned her attention to the television, which had been left on for god knows how long. As always, nothing was different. Same things, same distractions.

"How's your psychology project going, by the way?" Jacob asked while plopping down next to, letting his arm fall over her shoulders. Which was very possible, because Luna was small; much smaller than she should have been.

Luna gingerly picked up his thumb between her thumb and pointer finger and removed his arm from her.

He chuckled, as he always did when she did such a thing. Usually girls would be dying to scoot in next to him, to get his affections, in more than one way. But Luna was different, and in this, he was somewhat relieved.

"It's not," Luna said, "because I finished it. I've been done for quite some time."

Jacob merely shook his head, "Alright, how do I look?" He said, standing up and spreading his arms and turning for added affect.

Luna didn't spare a glance from her book before her answer, "Like a fool."

Jacob chuckled, and checked his watch. _Ten minutes._

"Well, gotta jet. Don't stay up too late or throw any wild parties while I'm gone." And with that, Luna Sanchez was left to herself on the couch. Left all alone, just as she liked it.

But after a while, the familiar book began to loose her interest. She sighed, and placed the book back into the bookshelf. She paced around the house for five minutes, before glancing at the clock and deciding that, since it was barely seven thirty, and Jacob wouldn't be coming back with his new heartbreak until around one in the morning, she decided to venture out into the wild outdoors.

Or, the not so wild outdoors of Seattle, Washington.

She grabbed her overcoat, cell phone and her keys, and locked up her house. The air was cool, but crisp. Not too warm, but not too cold. The perfect spring day.

"Siri, locate the fastest room from home to Wolf Bay." She said coolly into her phone while passing a slew of strangers. Sometimes when she wanted to think, to ponder, to look for something to get her away from herself, she' stare at the water. Because no matter how many times it pulled away from her, it always returned. And something about that made her feel as if she wasn't as abandoned and incompetent as she felt.

Not that anyone else would ever notice these hidden emotions of hers. And she would be happy to keep it this way.

While waiting for her phone to comprehend, she took out the small notebook from her deep pocket and write down each of the faces she saw passing by.

Luna almost smiled to herself when she remembered how annoyed her mother would get with her when she did this.

"Why do you do these things, Luna? What's the purpose?" She said with a red face while watching her child note any prominent features of the ones around her.

"They say that when you dream," the seven year old version of Luna said, "everyone in it is someone you're seen before. Even if it were just for a few seconds."

And of course she would be right. Because she had been provided with countless books and tutors to ensure that she would reach all the potential she had.

Or as her mother put it, she had been provided with distractions from the fact that her father was never there.

"He's always been like this. He sends money and tangible items, but he never gives any time. It's not like he cares about anyone, Luna. That bastard." Things were constantly changing around Luna. Her parents made sure of that.

It was as if they could never reach a peaceful agreement about anything anymore. Luna's mother wanted Luna to have a father. Luna's father just wanted hit unintended mistress to disappear, along with her child. Luna just wanted to survive.

At least that much had never changed. Luna would never stop surviving. While she did not pride herself on being a 'survivor', per say, she prided herself on being a well-rounded person. One who knows the ups and downs, and while she may not be able to predict them, she was always prepared for an ambush. She was not naïve. Perhaps Luna was a non-conformist, if you will.

"Head north on 49th Ave Northeast toward Northeast 39th Street." The automated voice chimed out, "Continue for point one mile."

Luna happily obliged, and continued to note the passing people. Eventually, this bore her, and she turned her unfaltering gaze to the sky. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled. And she reached up to the clouds, longing for someone to descend down and swoop her away from this mundane thing called existence. But no one ever did, so she settled on dropping her hands and inhaling again.

But something was wrong about the gesture. And Luna couldn't help but notice it. She stopped in her spot and repeated it. It was still wrong. Her eyebrows pulled together, indicating her confusion.

She looked around, and noticed an all black tinted car behind her, which was stopped completely. Despite its lack of movement, the car was running. Luna tried to look into the car from her spot, but the tinted windows made this feat difficult.

Resisting her urge to investigate, Luna simply walked on, and listened as the car hummed along behind her. She made a mental checklist of all of the people she thought it to be. None made sense. None but one.

Gathering up her energy, Luna broke out into a run, listening as her phone frantically tried to recalculate and recalculate to suit her new path. Knowing the car was still behind her; Luna stopped, and saw the car stop as well.

She turned the corner, and lost the car, but soon it found her again. She broke out in a sprint, once more hearing her phone desperately wondering where in the world she was going. Eventually, she ran out of fight, and decided to give in for once.

She turned to face the car, and bent over to catch her breath. While glaring at the vehicle, two men well groomed men in all dark glasses and black and white suits emerged and approached her. One with blonde hair, one with brown hair; Luna made a mental note to write them both down in her journal.

"Luna Sanchez." The blonde one said, stopping in front of her.

"You know, you should tell him that if he wants to take he can just, I don't know, text me or something. Maybe I'd be more willing if he just wanted to meet at a cafe or something. Anything but following me around with some damn suspicious vehicle." Luna said snarkily.

"Precautions must be made." The dark brown one said. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose one must take measures to cover ones tracks. Especially when dealing with ones mistake." Luna shot at the men. They said nothing, but gestured towards the car. She sighed. No getting around it this time.

She got into the car, and turned to see her father's wife in the back along with her. Luna spoke not a word, because neither knew each other.

After thirty minutes of confusing turns and circle, the men opened the doors for both, and escorted them to their different locations. The woman, to the east, and Luna, to the west.

_How peculiar, _Luna noted.

After millions of corridors and passing unnecessary rooms, Luna was stopped in front of two wooden doors, and told to wait.

She mentally prepared herself for what was going to happen, she took a deep breath, and then opened the doors.

* * *

(A/N.) Well, that was all. The seconds chapter will be so much more interesting, I swear. Au revoir, mes amis. Please give your opinions to my agent. You can reach her by clicking the review chapter button.


	2. Without the Drug

Alright, here's the second chapter, lovies. I do hope you have fun with this one. I liked writing it. Enjoy.

-LBLP

* * *

"Ah, Luna, you look more and more like your mother every day." He said, as Luna was escorted into the grand offices of 1900 Shenandoah Drive, also known as her father's private headquarters.

"What do you want, old man." Luna spat at him, taking the chance to let him know her disdain at his presence.

He chuckled, "You speak just like her, as well." Luna did not react to this, as usual. The man stopped his friendly efforts when he saw it was going to get him nowhere.

"Well, I think you know why I am here." He said, clearing his throat and putting his pen down.

"Enlighten me." She said, not moving from her spot nor changing her tone.

"I understand you have been searching fro your mother for these past few years," _For the past thirteen years, _Luna mentally corrected, "and I'm here to tell you personally that you can cease your investigation."

She said nothing, and waited for him to continue. She would not waste her voice.

"Your mother was found a week ago, washed up on the shores of Aberaeron Cardigan Bay. Obviously, she was dead." Luna narrowed her eyes at this weak confession.

"Aberaeron is in Wales." Luna said pointedly.

"Indeed, it is." Her father said simply.

"What was she possibly doing that led her to Wales?" Luna interrogated.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Her father said while checking his watch.

"Somewhere to be?" Luna said coolly, while finally decided to move around the room, being careful not to touch anything.

"Waiting for a call." Her father said back, eying her as she moved about the room.

"Your child, I presume?" Luna said while glancing over a few of his bookcases, and making mental of its contents.

"You know I have no children, save for you." The man said with a sigh.

"But I do believe you got remarried once you threw my mother onto the street to fend for herself, along with her child." Luna said, hoping her words were like daggers.

"Indeed I did, but she proved useless. I intend to rid myself of her soon." The man said, as if it were nothing.

It reminded Luna that the the man was nothing but a block of ice. If she were going to get anywhere, she sould have to change her tactics.

"It's such a pity for a man to die without contributing anything useful to the world," Luna said, tasting the acid from her tone in her mouth. She could see her father smile in her peripheral vision. She knew she got to him. The one thing he couldn't stand was not having power and being useless.

"Thankfully, I won't be dying anytime soon. So, I still have time to clean up my mistakes." He said, while removing papers from his desk and scribbling on them.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Luna whispered under her breath picking up a statue of Apate with her male counterpart, Dolos.

It was so misplaced within the cabin like offices. So different. And something about it drew her near it, disabling her ability to see anything else. As if the statue was meant for her, and only her.

"What was that?" He said, looking up and noticing the relic in his heir's hands.

"Can I have this?" She said, holding up the statue for display.

Surprised, the man said yes, "I don't ever remember buying that," he added.

"Probably one of your maids," Luna said, while walking towards the door.

"I do hope you'll listen to me, Luna. She is dead. You can stop your foolish investigation. She abandoned you, and you should do the same." He called out, knowing Luna didn't listen at all to his pleas.

"I saw no proof." Luna said, glancing back and seeing a tired, warn out man with grey hair and not much time. She walked out of the office, and got into the car that would bring her back home.

A sense of relief washed over her, and she knew it was wrong, but it was one less thing to stop her from her resources and freedom. One less thing getting in between her and her mother; and that was the only thing that mattered.

_Finding mom is the only thing that would make sense of this mess; _she thought to herself as the twenty two minute long ride unraveled before her eyes. At first, she looked out the shaded windows, and noted the scenery, in case it made its appearance in one of her dreams. Then, she remembered her relic. She took it out, and carefully stared at it.

She rotated it around and around, looking at every nook and cranny, every crevice and detail, until she found what she was looking for. She decided to wait for her arrival home to further investigate.

The car stopped to a halt in the middle of the road, allowing the minimal amount of cars behind the people honk their horns in utter shock and anger.

"This is where you get out." The brown haired one said in a hurry. Luna smiled and obliged.

Keeping the relic safely in her hands, she slipped out of the vehicle, and located her nearest street sign.

She clicked on her phone, and as soon as it turned on, she made instructions.

"Siri, find me directions from 48th Avenue Northeast / Northeast 39th Street to home." She said coolly into her phone, and the black car sped away faster than a train.

"Calculating…. Calculating... Calculating… Turn left onto Northeast 39th St/48th Ave Northeast. Continue to follow Northeast 39th Street for point one miles." The phone said in its cheesy British accent.

And it went like this. Luna stared intently at her relic, her fingers burning and her mind churning out countless ideas as to what could be inside. It took every ounce of her self control not to simply smash the statue and retrieve the contents inside of it.

This was the one thing Luna had almost no control of it. When she found something clever, something she was yet to understand, she poured her heart and soul into it until there was nothing left. Of her and the mystery alike.

But it was all she had, and all she was able to pride herself on; her cleverness. So if something were to come about that she did not understand; it would kill her anyways. And she would much rather die of eureka moments than die from failure to obtain knowledge. Not knowing; her arch enemy.

She carefully placed the relic back into her pocket, and grabbed her keys, seeing as she was at her doorstep. She carefully unlocked the door, and stepped into her house, and was greeted by a sight she could have lived without seeing.

Her faithful roommate, getting it on with his girlfriend. On her newly cleaned couch; and of course neither of them decided to keep an inch of clothing on them. At first, they did not notice, as they were too swept up in each other, then Luna sighed, and let her presence be known.

Jacob and his mystery girl stared back at Luna, eyes widened, and their tiny minds were struggling to form words of an apology.

Luna sighed; _I have no time for this. I have to figure out what's in this statue. _

So she ignored the ghastly deed being done on her couch, and shut herself in her room. She ventured into her closet, and took out all tools necessary in order to carefully extract the contents of the statue.

She took out a small hammer and a chisel, and carefully hammered into the mouth piece of Dolos, which had a small crack with a somewhat visible note inside of it.

Eventually, Luna had chiseled away enough of the mouth, turning it into a large gaping hole filled with blackness, and with tweezers and her latex gloves out, she removed the note from it. She places it onto her desk, and slowly unfolded the paper.

The results were not at all how she expected. Inside held a small piece of glass, in the shape of a sector of a circle. The piece of glass held but one clue on it: The letter C.

The paper, which was covered with sand, also held a clue. Once the excess sand was bushed off, the sand glued to the paper created a scene; a scene that showed a bridge, a waterway beneath it, and buildings in the backgrounds.

On the back of the card in red calligraphy, the sentence, _Chwilio am Aeron _was carefully written_. _Luna looked at the contents of the note once more, and shook the statue slightly to see if she missed anything.

Elated, Luna skimmed over her clues, and didn't notice when there were knocks at her door, that soon went away, and gave in to someone just coming in.

"Um, hi, Luna..." Jake said, like a guilty child who stole a cookie from the cookie jar and was caught.

"So, I take it it went well." Luna said, taking out her camera and taking close pictures of her clues. She wanted to be as thorough as possible.

"No, actually, Jane dumped me... that was Hazel..." Jacob said, clearing his throat and not knowing what to make of Luna's non-reaction.

"Oh you're ex, how lovely." Luna commented, sounding genuinely excited, which perplexed Jacob. Mainly because Luna despised Hazel.

"Well, I'll give you the money to clean your couch..." Jacob said, scratching the back of his head and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"No big deal. I'll just buy a new one." She said, taking out her laptop and emailing a few friends for a few favors.

"Alright, well, I'll just be, um... are you hungry? Do you want food? I didn't eat anything, and-" Jacob was cut off by Luna waving him out of her room.

"I'm sure you've eaten, Jacob, Even if it doesn't really count as sustenance," Luna said with a small smile on her face. Sometimes she liked to joke around. But only when she was in a good mood. Which was almost never.

Jacob snorted, "You know, there are names for people like you."

"Uh-huh." Luna said, now putting the clues into safe plastic bags so she could bring them out. She got up out of her seat, and walked passed Jacob. She was in a rush to get this done. She found her new high; her new obsession. And she would do whatever it took to understand her clues. To go where she was supposed to go.

Her doorbell rang, and it was the brown haired man with the tinted glasses. Luna rushed passed him, not even caring for him. He was incompetent compared to her mystery. Her love. Her reason for existing. She had to stop herself from screaming out with joy.

She also didn't notice the other people, following her like shadows.

Her mind was too busy racing, her being too enticed, her existence too absorbed.

_This, _Luna thought to herself, _this is interesting._

* * *

_(A/N): _Alright chapter two! I probably won't be updating as fast as I am now, but I'll do what I can. Do what you will with this. Review, admire it from afar, whatever you wish. Goodbye, fellow homo sapiens. I fare thee well. And I hope you all had good days today. If you didn't just remember that you're all beautiful. You deserve to have good days. _  
_

_-LBLP  
_


	3. Berry

Thank you to the people who reviewed my last tow chapters! I hope you guys enjoy this one, as well.

_**-LBLP**_

* * *

Luna knocked on the door to the room of Seattle Universities' finest Welsh professor, and grinned her smoldering grin; the one with many hidden agendas, and the means to achieve each and every one.

"Hey, Mr. Banning." She said as she grinned at the Professor grading papers.

"Halo, Luna. _Sut wyt ti_?" The professor grinned back, looking over his papers.

Luna chuckled, "You know I have no clue what that means."

"Ah, but you would if you took my class." The professor said.

"I'll see what I can do," She smiled, "Any luck with those pictures I emailed you?"

"Well, I suppose if I looked at them, I would. Forgive me, though, I've been very busy with finals. They are just as much a pain to grade as they are to take." Mr. Banning put his papers aside to pick up his ancient laptop. He opened his emails, and projected the attached pictures onto his smartboard.

"_Chwilio am Aeron, _as far as I am concerned," he said while pointing to the red writing,"means 'search for Aeron'"

"And the front?" Luna asked, pushing him to try hard to remember as much as he could from what seemed like a landscape.

"Well," he said while clicking the remote to show Luna the picture of the landscape, "I think this shows the landscaping of what seems to be the river Aeron."

"What's there, Mr. B?" Luna asked, staring intently at the picture, seeing how the river could be found.

"As far as I remember, the river Aeron is a small river in Ceredigion that flows into Cardigan Bay at Aberaeron. It's a very lovely place to be. Lots of sand, lots of food, tourist attractions…"

The professor went on, but Luna's mind was racing over her newfound knowledge.

_Search for Aero__n. River Aeron: a __small river in Ceredigion that flows into Cardigan Bay at Aberaeron. Aberaeron. Wales. _

_ "Your mother was found a week ago, washed up on the shores of Aberaeron Cardigan Bay. Obviously, she was dead."_

Quickly, Luna went through everything in her mind she could connect to the area.

She was on the brink of a discovery, something hanging on the tip of her tongue; she was just about to reach a moment of clarity, when she got a phone call.

Groaning, she looked at her phone and cursed whoever it was who interrupted her. _Calling: Sanchez, Anton. _She narrowed her eyes. Not once had she received a phone call from her father. Why now? Luna clicked a button and sent her father to voicemail. She had better things to do.

"Mr. Banning, does Aeron have any other meanings at all?" Luna asked, pursing her lips and staring intently at her clues.

"Well, for some who name their sons Aeron, it means berry. But it's not the most common name." He looked at Luna, and was suddenly bursting with questions.

"Is there anything else?" Luna pressed, wanting to know as much as she could without having to make too many trips.

"Well, in some stories…" The professor stopped, and furrowed his brow.

"In some stories?" Luna echoed, feeling as if she was about to gain important information.

"In some stories, Aeron is the Welsh god of War. I don't think that's really important, though." Luna brightened up at hearing the professor's words. She had something to investigate now.

"What sparks the interest in the Welsh languages and names?" He said, smiling.

Luna shrugged, "Just a project."

"Too lazy to just surf the internet as most students do?" He questioned.

"You can't trust much on the internet." Luna said gravely. The professor just nodded, and made his way back to his desk.

She walked nearer to the door, seeing as her phone was vibrating once more.

"Thanks Mr. Banning." Luna called while leaving the room. The professor waved back and smiled, going back to his papers.

Luna sighed angrily, and called her voicemail.

"You have one unheard message. First unheard message," The phone beeped and clear voiced gave way to muffles and static sounds. Muffle screams that almost made Luna's blood run cold. Through the static, a strong deep voice spoke.

"_Cam un yn gyflawn. Symud i'r lefel nesaf." _

And then there was nothing. Luna stared at her phone, and calmly strolled towards her next destination, pretending she didn't just receive a horrifying voice message. She headed to her favorite conspirator.

"Hey, David." Luna said with a small smile on her face. David lit up, and waved her over to his spot where he was examining Luna's clues, because she was far too busy to do such a thing.

"Hey, man, you brought me one hell of a specimen. But I cracked it. Come here." Luna looked around the lab, her head racing because of her message.

"So, I don't know what the letter is doing there, but I do know where this baby and the sand are from." David said, showing Luna to his spot on the microscope.

"You see the particle to the left of the red blotch?" David chatted excitedly.

"No, and this would go a lot faster if you just told me where it's from." Luna said blatantly.

"What a killjoy. Anyways, this glass here is from the Isle of Anglesey, which I'm one hundred percent sure is in North Wales. Your sand here is from the _Glassblobbery__,_ at _Corwen which is technically in the United Kingdom, but__ who cares." Luna bit her bottom lip when he said Wales. _

"I know that look." David said while carefully putting his samples back into their cases.

"What look?" Luna said back, reviewing everything she had so far.

"You're investigating something," David said, leaning closer to her, "and I want in." Luna shooed him away and waved her hand in front of her face.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. I was just wondering if _Glassblobbery was actually a word."_

_ "It is." David assured._

"Thanks for your help; I don't know how I could ever repay you." Luna said while gathering up her belongings.

"Movie tonight at eight? I haven't seen the Avengers yet, and I'm dying to see it." David said.

"No, David. I'd rather not." Luna said, tucking her hair behind her ears as she stood awkwardly while rejecting David for the millionth time.

"By the way, do you know anyone who could separate audio sounds from static and things like that?" Luna asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, me, but unless you go to dinner with me, nothing's getting done." David said shrugging her shoulders. Luna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Eight on the dot," Luna sighed, "and don't you dare be late."

David smiled, "You won't regret it."

"No, but you will." Luna said while walking from the complex to her bus.

While on the bus, she rook out her notebook and wrote down her notes for the day.

_Search for Aeron equals the Aeron river, or possibly a man named Berry. Also the God of War. The sand is __from the __Isle of Anglesey, North Wales/ UK__. The Glass is from the Glassblobbery_ _at_ _Corwen, which is also in North Wales/UK. Review phone message after rendezvous with David. _

_Luna sighed. She had too much to do. Too much to figure out. And all this valuable time would be wasted because of some guy and his abilities that she did not possess herself._

_This would be so much easier if I knew more, __Luna thought to herself. She lost herself in thought, and once again failed to notice the men in black shadowing her. _

_ Luna sighed as she dug through her wardrobe for something semi-acceptable for something such as a… a… gathering.__ She couldn't bring herself to call it a date. Because that would imply that you go out with someone you had some kind of romantic feeling for, and you took one step closer to being in some kind of relationship. This troubled Luna. Being how she was, she didn't think it wise to have any attachments. It would slow her down, because when in a relationship you have to compromise. _

_ And compromise wasn't in Luna's specialty when it came to her work. It was either her way, or the highway, and many people would say. _

_ She picked up what she saw as a simple shirt, which wasn't too dressy, but not too casual. She looked at herself in the mirror with it, and she decided against it because of the ruffles. She took off the garment and frowned at it; she never bought such a thing. _

_ After a good twenty minutes finding she liked nothing she owned, she gave up on the prospect of looking nice and decided to do something more productive. _

_ She hooked up her phone to her laptop, and downloaded the message she got, making sure to save it in a private folder with a password. _

_ She listened to it over and over again, seeing what else she could find out from the message. She only got two things: This was taken in a warehouse, and the man screaming was probably her father. _

_ Once more, she laid out her clues, wondering what could be happening. The one thing that made sense was the message '__Chwilio am Aeron'. _But there were so many meanings. Search for Berry, search for the God of War, search for the River Aeron.

_Maybe there's a place where all of them meet? _Luna quickly opened up her google chrome browser and typed in all kinds of things. Only one search came up that caught her eye.

_BERRY EVANS, 25, ARRESTED FROM CARDIGAN BAY WHILE ILLEGALLY SELLING ARTWORK. _

Luna clicked on the title to see what she could learn. She hit the jackpot. The article was in Welsh, but she was able to click on a feature to translate it into English.

_Berry Evans, starving artist, was arrested after illegally selling his statues of the God Aeron, and disturbing the peace. Berry was pushing his art on others, claiming that if they did not buy the statue, they would all be violently murdered. Police arrived..._

Luna saved the article, and opened up a feature she illegally downloaded into her computer years ago. In this locator, it tracked down people, things, pets, anything. It had proved useful, so she kept it around. She typed in: _Berry Evans, Wales._

The search engine said it would take three hours, and Luna huffed at how long this ridiculous feat took. Then she remembered, it would take her much longer by herself.

Just then, a certain Mr Jacob Black strolled into her room, and stared at the clothing materials all over the place.

"Oh my god, it looks like a tornado hit this place." He said while stepping over various peices of clothing. Luna checked her clock, and saw that it was six fifty. She bit her bottom lip, and tried her best to figure out how to get out of this being a two man group.

"What happened to this place?" Jacob said, picking up a few things and placing them on Luna's bed, seeing as how it was impossible to step over them.

"Oh, I was invited to a... a... _rendezvous._" And I thought I would look at least a little bit nice for it, but I gave up." Luna said, while spinning around in her chair.

"David asked you out again?" Jacob said, picking up more things.

"Yeah." Luna sighed, watching her roommate decide on just putting her clothes away.

"I guess he just doesn't know when to stop, but he has guts. It must be hard to ask you out and get rejected so many times. Maybe you should humor him a little," Jacob said, while folding a pair of her pajama pants which somehow get caught up in the mess.

"Humor him? I'll do no such thing. That would be putting him under false pretenses. It's enough that I agreed to take out some time from my day to accompany him to such a thing." Luna said, giving her signature, 'bitch-you-cray' face to Jacob Black, which was usually the only receiver of the face.

"Well, at least dress nicely. You're in jeans, and a huge T-shirt that's really plain." Jacob said, while taking it upon himself to pick out an outfit for her, "Here, wear this." He threw the green dress towards her. She looked at it, a scrunched her nose up.

"I said I would go with him, not look like a clown." Luna remarked.

"You won't look like a clown, you'll look like a normal woman. Who knows, maybe you'll have an ounce of feminine charm when you're wearing something normal," Jacob said while fishing for a nice pair of shoes.

"But... this... this is a _short dress_, and I haven't shaved my legs." Luna said, trying to find a loophole.

"You don't need to, you got that laser hair removal thing last month, and you don't need to get it again for another six months." Jacob said, emerging from the closet with a pair of semi-heels. Luna's eyes widened.

"No. Never." She said, getting up out of her chair and getting ready fro a battle.

"Yes. This is going to happen." Jacob said, narrowing his eyes, and slowly moving towards Luna.

"You'll never take me alive." Luna hissed at Jacob, and she slowly inching closer to her open door. Her eyes darted for an opening, and so did Jacob's. She sprinted towards it and Jacob lunged for her, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her away from the door.

Luna kicked and fought, digging her nails into his skin, but it was to no avail.

"Let me go you fiend! Monster!" Luna screamed while trying her best to wriggle out of his grip.

"Get into the dress and shoes, and I'll let you go." He said, with a smug smiled on his face.

"I can't do that while you're holding me prisoner." Luna pointed out, still trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Not with that attitude you can't." He replied back. Luna raised her eyebrows, and despite the fact that Jacob couldn't see the expression, he knew he just set himself up for disaster.

"Oh, so it's your _goal _to see me naked, despite the fact that you have a _girlfriend. _And may I remind you, yesterday you _ejaculated _all over my _two thousand dollar couch. _Which, by the way, you will have to buy me a new one if you don't let me go this instant." At first Jacob didn't flinch, and Luna kept wriggling to the best of her ability.

"I will evict your ass faster than you can say cheese wiz." Luna hissed in a dangerously low tone. Jacob widened his eyes, and slowly released Luna, while backing up as fast as he could to remove himself from possible harm.

She cleared her throat, and straightened out her clothes, while picking up the dress Jacob had thrown at her.

"I will put this on," Luna said, dangling the distasteful garb—or at least it was in her eyes— in front of her face, "If you bring your girlfriend to this thing and make this a group gathering."

Jacob smiled a playful grin, "You mean a _double_ _date._" Jacob teased.

"I will slay you where you stand." Luna noted, walking slowly into the bathroom to get her clothes on.

Jacob called his newest beau, and set up the date. He smiled to himself that Luna was finally going to get out of the house, even if he had to chaperone her. Something was better than nothing. Finally, he decided on texting Luna's pursuer and pitching him a better idea than a movie.

If Jacob knew anything about Luna, it was that movies both bore and annoy her. With their inconsistencies, and predictability, and plot holes. In about ten minutes, he answered back with a simple text. '_but I dunno how to dance.' _

Jacob smiled, '_she'll teach you.' _He texted back. And soon after he got a text, '_what do I wear?' _Jacob furrowed his brow in thought. '_business clothes, or a tux if you have one. No jeans. No T-shirts.' _

Jacob texted his date, Debra, while waiting for David's reply, '_Make sure you look good (;' _He smiled when he got an immediate reply, '_Should I wear a dress, or nothing?' _ He looked around to see if Luna was out yet, but she wasn't. _'Both. A dress when we're there, and nothing when we're at your house.' _

He finally got a reply from David, '_kay.' _Jacob deleted the messaged, just in case Luna got a hold of his phone. He then got a reply from Debra, '_love the sound of that.' _

Jacob looked at the clock, and it said seven thirty, "Are you done in there, woman?" He celled out.

"I've been done for twenty minutes. But I look ridiculous. I'm not going." Luna called out.

"Yes you are!" Jacob called, walking towards the bathroom door and turning the knob.

"No don't come in here! I look terrible. This is a disaster. I swear to god, Jacob I will kill you if you take one more step into this vicinity." Luna threatened. Jacob just chuckled, and moved into his room and got dressed quickly.

"Well, I'll just meet you there, then." Jacob called into the bathroom, "but first, give me my cologne."

He heard Luna shuffling around the bathroom, then, she opened the door a small crack, and placed the cologne on the floor. She quick;y shut the door, before Jacob could try anything. He chuckled and shook his head. He put on a little cologne, and he exited the house.

_This should be interesting, _Jacob said while starting his car and driving to pick up his lover for the night, _Very very interesting. _

* * *

_(A/N): Next chapter, THE DATE *DUN DUN DUN* as well as other activities. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
_


	4. Rendezvous

_**(A/N): I just finished the loveliest book called The Fountainhead by Ayn Rand. It changed me, to say the least. I can only hope to one day aspire to have her level of speech, and literacy. ANyways, hope you enjoy this. **_

_**Love,**_

_**LBLP  
**_

* * *

Jacob pulled out the chair for his date, and she smiled at him as he pushed the chair into the table ever so gently. He liked doing that—treating women as careful as porcelain. Whatever it was; opening doors, smiling at them and taking their breath away, doing small favors then asking for nothing—he would do it all just to see them smile tenderly back. Anyone you ask would say it's because of people like him that chivalry still has hope. Anyone, but his roommate, Ms. Impervious, as he called her for the first few months of their roommateship.

"So, when is Luna coming with her boyfriend?" Debra asked, twirling her hair and batting her eyes at him. _Disgusting, _Jacob thought.

"Oh, any minute now, but I'd hoped we could get a different table, you know, for _privacy._" Jacob leaned in close to his date, smiling at her, his eyes displaying his eager intentions. His date did nothing but giggle and squirm a little under his glance. Just as they all did.

"So, how was your day, lovely?" Jacob asked, and he relaxed back into his chair, feeling the eyes of the public on him. He took a small sip of water, hoping that somehow the eyes would be cast away by the motion. They did not.

"Oh, it was _okay. _Today I was walking down the boulevard to go shopping, you remember that shop I told you about? The one about a block away from my bakery?" He nodded, and waited for her to go on, and she did, "Well, I was walking there, and then Jeremy, you remember Jeremy? My ex? Of course you do, you met him when we were still together, well that was before I met _you _of course…" He let him mind wander, but he kept his eyes on the mouth of his date. To make the illusion of attentiveness.

Luna asked him once, after seeing him on a date with one of his countless mistresses why he did it to himself. He shrugged and said he didn't know what she was talking about, with a perfect smile plastered on his face. But he did. And after that, even he began to notice that his perfection, as he called it, slipped little by little, but only when he was in front of Luna.

He cursed her for it, of course. For looking at him and seeing everything he didn't want anyone to see. She saw how ugly he was, how incompetent, and how shallow he was. Yet, she still kept him around. It was relieving, really, to be allowed to be himself, even if it was only for a moment.

After a little bit, he realized that Debra stopped talking, and was just staring absentmindedly at the door. Jacob turned around, and so did thee rest of the restaurant. He smiled when he saw Luna, in her dress, walking gracefully towards the table, with David trailing slowly behind her. Instinctively, he began to rise as if he were greeting one of his own women. Luna glared at him harshly, and he was reminded to sit himself down.

He knew the dress would look good on her; it hugged her in all the right places, and most of all, if made her suffer. Jacob chortled when Luna sat down next to him, and she replied back to him with tight-lipped grin.

"Good evening, Debra, Jacob. You look lovely, Debra, is that a new dress?" Luna said politely, yet Jacob could hear her bored undertone. It was in all of her words. Well, almost all of them. He liked it when her words didn't sound bored. He couldn't understand a word she said at all at any time of the day, but he did understand the way she presented words.

"Oh, yes! I'm glad _someone_ noticed I just got it today. And would you believe it was only 600 dollars? It was on sale." Debra chatted happily.

"Wow! Only 600? For that dress? What a steal." Jacob smiled at the pure astonishment in Luna's voice. She was doing it on purpose.

"Right? I thought it would be much more, but they were having a twenty percent off sale! Oh! I love this song. Jacob, can you dance? I can't. Oh, but can you teach me? I would love to learn!" Debra grabbed Jacob by the arm, and dragged him off to the patio dancing areas, which is where all beginners went to dance.

David opened his mouth, trying to find something to say. He could not say anything since picking Luna up. He was too baffled.

"No, I don't wish to dance. Don't tell me I'm beautiful either, I'll just find take that as an insult. No, I don't wish to eat anything, nor do I wish to converse with you, David. And to make this clear, this is not a _date,_ and this is not me accepting your affection. I told you after the first time you've pulled this that nothing was going to come out of it. You've known what to expect. I don't know why you've been ignoring it." Luna said, her tone not harsh or sharp, but not polite either. There was only indifference and fact stating on her part. David took that as his cue to sigh, as he always did.

"You know, maybe if you didn't have a mouth like that, you'd have a nice boyfriend and a normal life…" David said, as he always did in this particular conversation.

Luna scoffed, "and you think I'd be happy if I were as shallow and ignorant as those people who put their happiness in materials and mindless gibberish?"

"You know, Luna, Debra's not that bad of a person. She's just like everyone else, you know?" David said, taking his usual role as the defender of mankind to Luna's harsh judgment. Luna sat quietly, and David could feel the unspoken comment. He knew better than to pry for it, though. It was never good. He decided quietly to watch Luna as she watched the people dancing, with nothing but indifference to her whole situation.

"Why is it that you always ask me to these sorts of things?" Luna asked, taking a sip from her water glass. David smiled; there's a question she hadn't asked before.

"I like you." He answered.

"I don't like you the way you want me to." Luna answered back.

"Yeah, that's probably why I'm going to make this the last time I ask you out to something like this…" David said, sitting back in his chair, and letting his eyes wander to Jacob and Debra, who were smiling and coming back to the table.

"That's a blatant lie." Luna continued, not bothering to move her eyes away from her transfixed spot.

"What's a lie?" Debra asked as she picked up a menu and began to see what salad she would daintily pick at and then throw out.

"Nothing," David said, picking up his menu. Jacob gave Luna a harsh glance, and Luna simply just stared back.

"_Behave." _He hissed under his breath. She smiled.

"But I am." Luna replied, killing all chances of being discreet.

"Oh, don't worry about humoring, me, Jake. It really doesn't help any." David said, looking through the menu.

"What are we talking about?" Debra said, as the waitress came by to tell everyone the specials for the night.

"It's nothing, Deb." Jacob smiled, and Debra smiled back.

Luna looked to David, as if proving her point. David rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah, I get it." He said, looking back down at his menu.

It was when the small-talk began when Jacob began to see the shifting of Luna's moods. She started out with indifference, adding nothing but simple nods and a few words of agreement, but as Debra continued on, Luna's discontent began to show more in more, as she chose not to speak a single word, or look at anyone directly. This was always a bad habit of hers.

"I was at lunch yesterday with some of my girlfriends, Maggie and Carly, you remember Mags and Carls, Jake, right?—of course you do—anyways, they were talking about that terrible dynamiting of the children's building that happened in New York a few weeks ago. Can you believe that? The main architect—I can't remember his name—went into the building right after it had been erected with the changes he didn't approve, and he blew it up. It was such an egotistical thing to do! Think of all the people that building could have helped! All the homeless and children that don't have a place to go! I can't believe someone could be so selfish. That building could have helped so many other people, and he just went in and blew it up, just because it had a few changes made to it that he didn't want! I gave some money to the fund to rebuild it. Oh, that reminds me, they asked if I knew if anyone else would give money. I hope you guys do, it's such a good cause. It's going to help a lot of poor peo—"

"To _hell _with you and your goddam _poor_ people, you ignorant woman." Luna hissed at Debra, who was astonished.

"Luna." David and Jacob scolded at the same time, like parents of a child.

"No. This is so stupid. You think I'm going to sit here and let my mind be tainted by such worthless and mindless garbage? You think she has an _opinion _that's worth for me to hear? How many of these words do you think she's actually thought for herself? I'll bet you haven't thought a single thought about the poor in New York—not for one second—until this dynamiting. And now you're calling this man egotistical? Have you ever met him? Why does he deserve your half-assed judgment passed on him?" Luna was looking directly at Debra, waiting for her to find her words again.

"It's… It's not mindless garbage!" Debra plead, "It's true! He took the building from so many helpless people! How could someone do that? And over a single building, and… and…" Debra was stuttering under the eyes of Luna. Such unforgiving eyes on a person should not be allowed to exist, Debra thought.

"Luna, I think we should go now," David said, looking around for their waitress.

"Let me tell you something, Debra," Her tone was not menacing, but rather the calmness of it was startling, "It's so easy to run to others. It's so hard to stand on one's own record. You can fake virtue for an audience. You can't fake it in your own eyes. Your ego is your strictest judge. You run from it. You'll spend your life running. It's easier to donate a few thousands to charity and think oneself noble than to base self-respect on personal standards of personal achievement. It's simple to seek substitutes for competence-such easy substitutes: love, charm, kindness, charity. But there is no substitute for competence." Luna sat back, and watched as Debra, furious, stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Luna did nothing but bask in her victory.

Jacob looked at her disappointed, as did David. They both got up, and went to go comfort her latest victim. She sat silently, sipping at her champagne, and waiting for someone tell her it was time to go home.

"Sill quoting Ayn Rand, I see?" a familiar voice said behind her. Luna turned around, her eyes widened.

"Father?" She whispered, as if he were a fugitive about to be caught.

"It's so nice to watch you destroy people without any feeling of guilt or remorse. It reminds me that maybe you have picked up something from me." Her father chuckled, and his chuckle turned into a grave thing.

"I don't have time to laugh. I haven't gotten time at all, actually. You were right, Luna, that day when you came from the office. More right than you'll ever know—well, know, I can't say that, because you will know, but here," He pulled out a small box tied with a ribbon, and stamped on with a wax seal. A wax seal with the figure of Dolos on it.

Her father stood up, and fixed his tie. He then looked around the building, and did something never done before. He bent down, and kissed Luna's forehead. He saw her look of sheer disgust, and chuckled to himself.

"Bon voyage, kiddo." He said, and he stood rigid, his eyes never leaving Luna's face.

Luna looked at him, and then the box, perplexed. Everyone heard the gunshot—but only one person didn't duck, or flinch. He only stood, and then fell onto the lap of his daughter. Luna's eyes widened, and she could do nothing but stare at the scene before her, only think that nothing was happening. It was okay.

There was only blood. Everywhere. On her face. On her dress. On her shoes—oh my god, where did all the blood come from? She saw the once powerful man lying before her on the ground, eyes open and unblinking. She found that the blood was coming from a single shot to the back—no the front—of his head. The bullet traveled through the back.

She looked at him, and tried to get the buzzing out of her ears. God, that annoying buzzing. What the hell is that buzzing? Luna thought to herself. It took her a little while to realize that it was Jacob. And he was shaking her, but she couldn't look away from the body before her.

How was it so easy, she thought, to abandon me? He had done it before, and he was simply doing it again. Still, this was different. Because at least the first time she still had the smallest hope that she would one day rise up and smite him for all the injustice. How do you smite someone if their dead? What hope is their now for revenge? Luna couldn't hear, not the sirens, not the people, not Jacob. She could only hear someone faintly in the background, _"Cam tri cwblhau."_

She turned around, and stared at the dance patio where she thought she heard the voice. She jolted up, and ran towards the patio. She didn't notice the string of medics and Jacob filing after her. She looked around, and saw nothing. She felt nauseas.

_"Bon voyage, kiddo." _What the hell does that mean? Luna thought.

"Luna? LUNA? Are you okay? What just happened? Luna?" She turned, and saw Jacob, for the first time in what seemed forever.

"Oh, hello." Luna said, staring politely at Jacob.

"Luna are you okay?" He asked, cautiously.

"Never felt better," She smiled, and then, everything faded into darkness.

* * *

_**(****A/N): WOOO! Another chapter done! School is about to be over, and I hope to make this my first ever finished story. I really hope I don't flake out like I always do. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible. **_


	5. Roadtrip Lunch

WOW! TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS, MAN. I'M ON A ROLL! Let's hope I make this the first story I finish!

Love,

LBLP

* * *

Luna sat on the couch, curled up in fetal position. Jacob sat next to her, acting as support for her head, absentmindedly running his hands through her hair. She hadn't really said anything for the past five weeks; she only stayed in her room and researched.

She researched Barry Evans, his whole back story; she researched the news, rereading the event of her father's murder. Despite the fact that she was there, she read it as a distant stranger. She looked at surveillance footage of the night at the restaurant, trying to zoom in and out on images to catch a glimpse of something she missed.

This particular evening, she was forced to socialize with a few people, including Jacob. The group- which consisted of Luna, Jacob, and David, were quiet, seeing as Luna would do nothing but stare into the flames of the fireplace, going over the smallest of details which could help her later on.

David was telling a story about how he and Debra really hit it off, and Jacob listened, not at all upset that she had been taken off his arms. If anything he was relieved. It was one less problem he'd have to deal with later on.

"He was using his left hand." Luna said suddenly, sitting up.

"What?" Jacob and David said simultaneously.

"When he gave me the box—the clue—he was using his left hand." Luna said, resting her chin in her fist, trying hard to recollect her memories.

_He handed me the box, but he left his right hand in his pocket, _she remembered, playing the scene out in her mind.

_Bon voyage, kiddo. _

"What does his using his left hand have to do with—" David began, but was cut off politely by Jacob.

"Luna's dad was right handed. He had this weird hate of left handers, I think." Jacob said.

"My mom was left handed," Luna added, "but that's beside the point. He wished me a good voyage, as if I were going to travel somewhere. Why would he do that?" Luna got off the couch and paced around the living room.

"Did we get any mail today?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, a few things, actually, I think one of them was addressed to you…" Jacob started, rubbing his eyes of the sleep that never seemed to leave him.

"Where'd you put it?" Luna said, looking around for any piles of paper.

"Look, I think you should lay off the investigation for a little while, okay? I think it would be better if you just did something else. Like, we can go see a movie or go to the beach and have a bonfire…" Jacob pleaded.

"The letter, please." Luna said back simply, stretching her hand out expectantly.

"No." Jacob said, staring at Luna, who stared back.

"Your reasoning?" Luna asked, her arm still outstretched.

"It's not healthy. For you. I mean, Luna, come on, your own father got shot right in front of your eyes, and you want to be forced to remember it?" Jacob said, looking at her.

Luna narrowed her eyes, "I don't need your pity, and you of all people should no that doesn't bother me for one moment."

"No, it's me of all people that know it bothered you and you're too proud to admit it." Jacob said, shaking his head once more.

The room fell silent while Jacob and Luna stared at each other, both intent to stand their ground.

"Well, I'm all for a lunch road trip, if anyone really cares." David said, breaking the silence.

Jacob smiled at David, "Yep. Lunch road trip it is. You coming, Luna?" Jacob said, putting his hands in his pocket and grabbing his keys.

She pursed her lips, and mumbled incoherently about the 'damn hoes of the world'. Jacob smiled, knowing he had won this battle.

Luna sat in the backseat, because David called shotgun.

"Can I invite Deb?" David asked, already in the process of inviting hr anyways.

"No." Luna said from the backseat.

"Yes." Jacob said, turning right to go to Debra's house.

"She said she'd love to join us on our road trip." David said, as they pulled up to Deb's house. David got out of the car to greet his girlfriend.

"I'm not sitting next to her. I'll loose brain cells." Luna said, watching David ring the doorbell to Debra's house.

"Move up front then." Jacob said, patting the seat beside him. Luna obliged. When she sat down, she noticed Jacob's eyes flick towards the glove compartment, and then back to David, who was now walking with Debra towards the car.

"Oh, so it's been in your _car._" Luna said, while reaching to open the glove compartment. Jacob slammed his hand over the glove compartment.

"Don't." He said.

"Don't lower your voice at me. Fine. I won't look at it." Luna leaned away from the glove compartment, and she leaned her head on the window, readying herself to tune out conversation as David and Debra entered the backseat of the car.

"Hi Jake." Debra said politely.

"Hey." Jake answered back, starting the car, and glancing over at Luna, who showed no intention of listening anymore. He sighed. She was such a child sometimes.

"So what's a lunch road trip?" Debra asked after a few minutes of being on the freeway.

"It's basically when we drive to the most remote place in the world, eat lunch, look around, and then just go back home." David explained.

"Oh that's so cool! Who started that idea?" Debra asked again, feeling the need to make sure there was no silence whatsoever.

"Actually it started with Luna," Jacob said, his eyes on the road, "after a few months of renting out the room in her house; she started to invite me to have lunch with her. She'd just drive to places I've never even heard of, and after a while it juts kinda stuck."

"That's so cool!" Debra said, looking at Luna. Luna showed no sign of movement.

"Luna." Jacob said sharply.

"Huh?" She said, surprised to hear her name.

"Debra was talking to you." David chimed in.

"Oh, yes. What where you saying?" Luna asked, not looking away from the window.

"I was saying how the whole road trip lunch idea was cool." Debra said, her voice growing quieter.

"Yes." Luna said, as if answering a question. Jacob shook his head, and he saw Luna's eyes flicker towards the glove compartment, and then back to the window, where she pouted.

"Oh my god, you are not pouting." Jacob whispered over to Luna.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort." Luna said indignantly.

"You were totally just pouting," Jacob said, laughing.

"Can you turn the radio on?" Debra asked. Jacob took one of his hands off the wheel and turned the radio on.

_HEY I JUST MET YOU_

_ AND THIS IS CRAZY_

_ BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER_

_ SO CALL ME MAYBE—_

"Oh, I love this song!" Debra exclaimed, getting ready to sing along. Luna leaned over and shut the radio off. Debra pouted. Jacob sighed, as did David. They drove for about three hours, and they couldn't see any other cars, nor could they see houses, but there was an exit sign.

"Here." Luna said, pointing to the woods, and the sign for a local town. They pulled off the highway, and were greeted by the sight of a small run-down general store.

"Pull over." Luna said, and Jacob did. Luna was the first one out of the car, and she walked directly into the store. It was small, and only held homemade products—jam, candles, quilts, snacks, sandwiches, shampoo's, conditioners, face washes—all homemade. The owner of the store, hearing the bell ring, walked into view.

She was small and squat. She looked like she hadn't bathed for a bit, but she looked like she had eaten just about everything. She smiled, revealing a few missing teeth.

"Welcome. How may I help you?" She said, looking at the group.

"Do you know anywhere good to eat around here?" Jacob asked, while Luna wandered about the store.

"Well, what are you in the mood for, sugar?" The woman said, while her eyes followed Luna around the store.

"Anything, really," David said from behind Jacob.

"There's a nice classy restaurant just east of here. I'll draw you up a map. My daughter works there, and the food is very nice." The lady said, waddling over to the cashier station to draw a map.

Luna had stopped in front of a small jewelry stand, and she picked up a necklace. It was simple, and silver chain with a single two feathers attached to the ring of the necklace. One was large and a blackish blue color, while one was a small white feather.

"How much is this?" Luna asked, holding up the necklace. The lady looked up from explaining the map to Jacob, and smiled.

"Good taste. That's a cormorant feather and a dove feather laced together. It's said that they bring good luck when they're in the same place." The lady explained.

"How much is it?" Luna repeated.

"Thirteen." The woman responded, smiling. Luna looked at the necklace, and then looked down. She put it back, and walked slowly out of the store. David and Debra followed.

Luna sat in the car, and Jacob emerged from the store shortly after, holding a piece of paper and a small bag. He got in the driver seat and threw the bag over to Luna, who peeked inside of it and smiled to herself. Jacob started the car, and began driving according to the map. They arrived at a little restaurant called 'Le Chapeau'.

"The hat?" Luna asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"They probably just made a mistake," Debra said.

When they walked inside, they found that it was no mistake. There were hats everywhere. All types of hats. Goofy hats, top hats, fur hats, pirate hats, all the hats.

"Welcome to le chapeau! How many?" A small waitress chirped, wearing a peter pan like hat which looked ridiculous with her formal garb.

"Four." Luna replied, an amused smile on her face. They sat down at a table, and in their chairs there were top hats waiting. Genuine top hats.

"Oh my god." David gasped.

"Are we supposed to wear those?" Debra asked the waitress.

"The boss prefers people to, yes, but if you don't wish to you don't have to." She said while handing everyone their menu.

Luna had already sat down and placed her hat on her head. She noticed the glasses they were to drink out of, and how there were small distinguished mustaches printed out on each water glass. She broke out into a grin.

"Oh my god this is the best place in the world." She said, sipping out of her glass and displaying her mustache. The others at the table laughed and partook in the actions; they all smiled at each other seeing the tops hats and mustaches on each other.

They all ordered their food, and, to Luna's pleasure, their food came with a free monocle. A man came over playing the violin, and Luna listened with silent glee. They ate their food, and they were all back on the road. It was about nine, and it would take them about one more hour to go home. Luna bought the mustache mug, and she bought the monocle along with the top hat. When asked why, she simply smiled.

Debra and David fell asleep in the backseat, and Luna looked silently out of the window.

"You can look at the envelope if you want to…" Jacob whispered after a little while of watching Luna watch the glove compartment.

Luna opened the glove compartment immediately, and tore open the letter. She emptied it's contents, and then her eyes widened.

"SHIT. FUCK. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT." Luna screamed.

"WHATHAPPENED?" David screamed from the backseat, startled.

"What?" Jacob said, pulling over to the side of the road.

"Oh my god, NO DON'T STOP YOU ASSHOLE DRIVE GODDAMIT. DRIVE HOME. NOW. DRIVE FAST. GO. GO. GO." Luna yelled at Jacob, who agreed, despite being scared out of his wit.

"We don't have a lot of time, okay? We have a place to catch." Luna explained after a little while of reading.

"What? A plane? A plane to where? Who's we?" Debra asked. Luna turned around and looked at her straight in the eye. She held up four tickets.

"All of us." She said, and the car went silent again.

* * *

_**(A/N): a plane ride? WHEREVER COULD THEY BE GOING? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!**_


End file.
